


Not Up For This

by nemo_baker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_baker/pseuds/nemo_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from <a href="http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/">badly_knitted</a>: Jack and Ianto arguing over whose turn it is to do a job they both hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Up For This

 

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’ll give you a raise.”

“No.”

“Tonight we can do thing you like with the–”

“ _Jack._ No.”

Although Jack’s pouting face was a lovely sight, at the moment Ianto really didn’t feel like swaying to it. He continued to rinse the mugs in the Hub’s sink.

“I don’t wanna call Archie… he weirds me out.” Jack said. “And he’ll keep me on the phone for ages.”

“Oh my god, you’re actually whining. Seriously, I’m not doing it. Last time I picked up for you he tried to set me up with his cousin.”

“What’s wrong with his cousin?”

“He’s sixty-nine!”

“That’s… not really a valid argument, considering.”

Ianto paused. “Huh. Point.”

“So you’ll do it?” Jack said hopefully.

“No.”

“Isn’t it your turn, anyway?”

“It’s never actually _been_ in my job description to take your calls, you know. I just do it out of pity,” Ianto said. “And it’s your turn.”

“You sure about that?” Jack said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes.”

“I’m still your boss… can’t I just make you do it?”

“About as easily as I can withold sex.”

Jack looked absolutely appalled. “Don’t _say_ things like that.”

“I won’t, if you get on the damned _phone_.”

They glared at each other for a moment, then Jack let out a put-upon sigh and retreated to his office. Ianto turned back to the sink and gathered the clean mugs, hearing Jack’s grumbling as he ascended the stairs. When he made for the coffee machine, he saw Tosh standing in the doorway.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Ianto. What were you two fighting about?”

“Archie from Torchwood Two called a few days ago.”

“That creepy guy?”

“Mm.”

“Oh… Jack wanted you to call back for him?”

“Yes. We’ve sort of taken to switching who deals with him every time.”

They walked toward the coffee machine, Toshiko grabbing a bag of grounds for him as they passed the cupboard. When they reached their destination, she leaned against the counter and handed him the bag. He could tell she was trying to read his expression, and tried to keep it neutral. An amused smile spread across her face.

“It was actually your turn, wasn’t it?”

“Yep.”  



End file.
